Various x Reader One-Shots
by Turtle Tomboy
Summary: So, I've seen a lot of these lately and I thought I'd give it a shot! I'll write one-shots for the following: Attack On Titan, Fairy Tail, TMNT, Marvel Universe, Slugterra, Black Butler, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, and Big Hero 6. Please follow the rules if you would like to submit a request. Thanks, and enjoy! Requests are currently open!
1. Introductions and Rules

Hi!

So, I've decided to make a Various x Reader one-shot book, since I've seen a lot of these and I thought it might be fun! I'll be taking requests, but there will be some rules, and I'm only doing it for certain fandoms and only with the characters I'm familiar enough with to write a one-shot about. Here are the rules:

-To submit a request, you must PM it to me, I will not be taking comment requests

-No girl x girl or boy x boy. If you don't like that, go find an author who does

-The reader will not have a name, that pretty much defeats the whole "reader" concept

-Reader cannot have defining physical traits, so that anyone and everyone can read the one-shot

-Reader **can** have a defining personality, ex. sassy, temperamental, etc.

-You **must** specify what you want to happen in your request. If you want fluff, it's fine to just say fluff, but if you want a certain scenario to happen, **be specific**

-If you want a sequel, I will only write one if many people want one and it can have a sequel, I won't write sequels to every one-shot just because you want more. It has to be sequel worthy

 **-NO LEMONS! KISSING IS THE FARTHEST I WILL GO, BUT EVEN THAT WILL NOT BE GRAPHIC. DEAL. WITH. IT.**

-If you want your one-shot to be an AU that's fine, just specify what type of AU you want it to be and what happens

And here are the fandoms and characters from each one that I'll write one-shots for:

-Big Hero 6 (Tadashi, Hiro, Older!Hiro, Wasabi, Fred)

-Marvel Universe (Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, Loki Laufeyson, Pietro Maximoff, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, Peter Parker, Wade Wilson)

-Fairy Tail (Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Rogue Cheeny, Sting Eucliffe, Jellal Fernandes, Zeref Dragneel, Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, Loke\Leo)

-Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Casey)

-Attack On Titan (Eren Jaeger, Levi Ackerman, Jean Kirchstein, Reiner Braun, Marco Bott, Armin Arlert, Erwin Smith, Connie Springer)

-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang, Jean Havoc, Ling Yao, Greed, GreedLing, Envy)

-Black Butler (Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive, Alois Trancy, Claude Faustus, Finnian, Baldroy)

-Slugterra (Eli Shane, Mario Bravado, Junjie, Twist, C.C.)

That's all I can think of for now. If I think of any more fandoms I'm into and know well enough to write one-shots for, or I meet a new character in a series already listed here and I like them, I'll add them to the list. I'm looking forward to writing these, so fire away your requests!


	2. Still Here - April O'Neil (TMNT)

**First request of the book! I'm super excited!**

 **This request was for 'mechagigan2004'. The request was for an April O'Neil x Male!Reader with lots of fluff, following the episode "Target: April O'Neil", where the reader comforts April after the events of the night.**

 **It's kinda long, I think I'm just excited about starting this book that I wanna start off with a bang!**

 **Well here it is, hope you like it!**

 **Still Here - April O'Neil**

April sighed, wandering about the streets. She was originally planning to make her way home, wanting to get some rest after the roller-coaster of a night she had, but she found herself walking aimlessly down the dimly lit streets of New York instead. There was no one for her to go home to anyways, what was the point?

As the kicked at the pebbles that lay on the ground before her, she pondered on the events that had taken place that night. It all began when she sought out Casey for some much-needed comfort at the hockey rink; the one place she knew for a fact that he'd be. But sadly, it was to no avail. He understood somewhat, trying to sympathize with her by sharing a somewhat, yet not at all, similar situation that occurred with him a couple years back. Soon they were cut short by the newest Foot Soldiers, or, as she recalled Mikey nicknaming them, Foot _Bots_ , which led her to call upon her mutant turtle friend Donnie for help in the battle. After all was said and done, she had found herself trudging through the dark cold sewers to the Lair of her friends, to apologize for neglecting them for indirectly mutating her father.

She knew deep down that she was still bitter about the whole incident, but she realized now that her Turtle friends were not to blame. They didn't intend for it to happen. No, it was the Kraang's fault. And in order to avenge her father, she knew she had to once again train with her Sensei and mutant friends. If she didn't, she would never be strong enough to overtake the Kraang with the Turtles, and the blue-clad leader of the four, Leonardo, certainly wouldn't allow her on any serious mission until she was ready. So she had to be ready. For her father.

Drawing away from her thoughts, she realized that she had strayed much too far from her apartment building.

"Darnit…" she breathed lowly, stopping in her tracks to look for a street sign, or some identification of where she was. Soon, she recognized the apartment building a few buildings down to be one of her friend's. Yours.

She stood there, staring at your apartment building, thinking for a moment. It was late now, would you be up? She knew that during her little span of time in which she had been neglecting the Turtles, she had neglected everyone else too, including you. April felt the guilt well up in her stomach as she continued to gaze distantly at your apartment building. A nostalgic feeling washed over her as she remembered all the good times you two had, inside and outside that building. She wondered if you still wanted to be friends with her, after ignoring you for so long. You two used to do things together all the time, but recently, she hadn't seen much of you at all, besides the days where she occasionally passed you in the hallway at school.

Sucking in a deep breath and nodding determinedly to herself, she began to walk herself across the street to your building. As she entered the doors, she pushed the button to ring up your apartment with shaky hands. Why was she shaking? Was she nervous about seeing you again? She hoped desperately that you wouldn't reject her. She needed to hear your soothing voice, she just needed to see you and apologize. That was the least she could do.

" _Hello…?_ " A confused, teenage, masculine voice came through the speaker. She sighed of relief inwardly before speaking up.

"Um… h-hey (Y/N), it's April… I was wondering if we could talk. I know it's late, I can-"

" _April! No, no, come on up! I'll wait at the door for you!_ "

April could hear the smile in your voice and smiled to herself realizing this. She nodded, then realizing you couldn't see her, voiced what her action was saying. "Alright, thanks."

The speaker fuzzed a bit as you hung up the call, followed by a low tone, indicating that the door had been opened. She swung it open, smiling slightly, as she was excited to see you again. Pressing the button of your floor in the elevator, she took a deep breath in, beginning to think about what she was going to say to you, after all this while of not speaking with you.

You, in your apartment, were ecstatic. April was coming up! She was really here! After all this time of not speaking with her and her not acknowledging the smiles you sent her as she passed you in the halls, she was here to see you! You thanked God that you were home alone at the moment, otherwise you would feel incredibly awkward speaking with her at your home. You were shy enough around her as it was. Who wouldn't be? She was smart, kind, sweet, and so beautiful, with those adorable freckles and red hair that would make Ariel writhe with envy…

You were snapped out of your daydreaming when a gentle knock came at your door. You scurried over quickly, opening it wide and smiling brightly down at your friend. "Hey, April!" You didn't bother to hide the excitement in your voice at seeing her again. You had missed her so much, you didn't care what she thought of you right now.

"Hey, (Y/N)." She smiled brightly up at you, quickly stepping forward and wrapping her arms around your torso, catching you by surprise. You felt your face heat up at you stood there for a moment, trying to come down from Cloud 9 just enough to force your arms around her small frame. Slowly, you managed to return her gesture, embracing her closely. When she didn't pull away after a while, you immediately sensed that something was wrong. Yes, she did smile brightly at you, but you saw more in her eyes. You knew her well enough to know when she was faking a smile, unlike many of the other kids at school.

"April…" you began quietly, "What's wrong?"

She looked up at you, searching your eyes for acceptance. When she found nothing but love and concern for her in your eyes, she relaxed significantly, sinking back into your warm embrace. You held her tighter to you as you slowly walked back with her a bit, just enough to close the door behind her without it hitting either of you.

"Here, why don't we go to the couch?" You slowly and reluctantly released her, though keeping one arm around her shoulders to guide her to your small living room. You sat her close beside you, pulling her into your side. If you hadn't been so concerned for her, you mused, you would be a blushing and stuttering mess right now. No, she was upset, and that gave you the motivation to be strong, for her.

She wrapped her arms around your torso again, burying her face into your chest. "I'm sorry…" a muffled voice said quietly. You felt her breath through your t-shirt and blushed a little, but ignored it for the time being. Wrapping your arms around her shoulders, you held her closely to you, close enough that you could feel her heartbeat gently against you.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, April."

Slowly, she brought her face up to look at you, your faces mere inches apart. She looked up into your eyes, a light blush tinting her cheeks as she spoke quietly. "Yes, I do… I left you, (Y/N)… I stopped talking to you when I was going through my own personal problems and you had nothing to do with it. You deserve so much better than that. I'm so sorry that I've been such a jerk to you. You're the one I've needed most… I don't know why I couldn't see that before…"

You blushed deeply, watching her eyes flicker from your eyes to your lips, then back up again. Gulping thickly, you decided against your inner instincts to lean in slowly, giving her time to pull away if she wanted. But she only leaned closer, filling the gap and connecting her lips with yours. Her kiss was gentle, as yours was to her. The feeling, to her, was euphoric. She wondered why she hadn't admitted her feelings for you sooner, why she hadn't come to you sooner. But she was glad, in a way, that she had waited until this moment, this perfect moment with you. You were almost giddy, your thoughts emptying of absolutely everything but you and her in this moment. You smiled through the kiss slightly, sliding one hand up to cradle the back of her head, pulling her in closer.

Slowly, you two parted for air, attempting to breathe in some of the hot air in the room. You smiled down at her blushing face, yours just as red, as you leaned forward and kissed her nose.

"I told you, April… you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm still here, and I always will be. I'll always be here." She smiled genuinely at this, causing an amount of satisfaction and happiness so great you were sure she could hear your heart nearly exploding from your chest. She simply returned her former position against you, hugging your waist tightly, her head against your chest. She closed her eyes and smiled happily as you planted a small, loving kiss on the top of her head, enveloping her into your embrace once more.

" _Thank you…_ "

* * *

 **There it is, my first one-shot! What'd you guys think? Please leave me a comment below telling me what you thought, and feel free to request! Thanks, love ya'll!**


End file.
